Breakup to Makeup
by benova13
Summary: It has been a year since Reigns and Holloway embarked on their romantic relationship, and some major changes come their way. Sequel to both "Carried Away" and "He Reigns Over Me". One-Shot.


_**Author's Note: I only own the character Sarena Holloway and my dirty imagination. Lyric sang by Rollins is "Love in a Elevator" by Aerosmith. I don't own that either.**_

_**This is Part 3 of the Reigns/Holloway saga. The first 2 are "Carried Away" and "He Reigns Over Me". Not sure if this is the end , but I hope everyone loved it as much as I did. Hope you all enjoy -benova13**_

_**Breakup to Makeup**_

She laid on the bed beside him, the look on her face was sullen and discontent. Her lips were pouted as she continued to browse on her Ipad looking through Twitter. It had been like this for quite some time now, and he wanted to see her smile again. He knew that she was upset and he was the reason why.

The two of them hit a rough patch and with WrestleMania around the corner, tensions were high as is. During their time off, Reigns and Holloway traded quality time for training time. They both were in a 8 man tag match at WrestleMania and wanted to be in tip top shape and look good at the show. And their relationship was suffering because of it.

With a sound of disgust, Holloway turned her Ipad off and tossed it to the nearby chair. Turning over, she yanked the cover over her and tried to doze off. Reigns looked over and watched her even breathing slow, her hair cascaded down her naked back moving along with it. He licked his lips at the sight, being reminded they hadn't been intimate around 3 weeks. Ever since the blow up. That was a long time for them, but she resisted any advances he'd made since the argument, because she was still hurt over his words.

They had been together a year now, of course there were bumps in the road. Like the one time Holloway hired a interior decorator to renovate his condo. He was so mad at her at the time. After he calmed down and stayed away a few days, he realized she was just trying to be helpful and had wanted to surprise him. The reno grew on him, and it wasn't that bad. Or when he missed her birthday and was partying on the beach with some friends. That wasn't pretty either. Surprisingly, a inevitiable confrontation with Paul Heyman wasn't one of them - it never happened. However they always worked things out over time, so it blew Reigns' mind as to why she was so upset over a simple discussion. The one he didn't want to talk about.

For being on the road, they had a solid relationship. The troubles got handled outside the arenas, it was a rule to never bring it there and into the ring. Reigns had no plans on leaving Holloway at all; he knew that he fell in love with her. With the year mark however Holloway was pressuring him to becoming serious. As in maybe looking into marriage. Reigns wasn't sure if that was what he wanted, and when he told her that, she blew up at him and refused to talk to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The two of them were laughing along with a replay of 'Modern Family' that was on his DVR, preparing dinner. The both of them liked to cook, and it was something they did often when they were together. When it went to commercial, Holloway decided to start the conversation._

_"Joe, I was thinking that maybe we should take things...serious."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked, dicing the onions thinly. Holls didn't care for them too much, but found if he diced them to where she couldn't notice them, she'd eat it._

_"Well, we've been together a year. We've been pretty steady, and I think maybe we could start living together. Have you thought about it?" Her eyes looked innocent, but he knew where this was going. He knew it would eventually get here but not so soon._

_Reigns thought for a minute before he put the knife down and sighed. "Sarena, I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that commitment. Its not that I don't love you, because I do. But..."_

_"But WHAT." Her innocent look was gone and he was met with dark eyes and a boiling temper. "What is SO bad about living together? I don't understand at all. Its not like I'm asking for a fucking ring. Goddamn."_

_"It will eventually go there, and I just can't do it sweetheart. Not now."_

_"I guess I ain't good enough." Came her smart ass reply._

_"Damn it Sarena its not that! I...Can we just drop it for now?"_

_"Fine." She slammed the plates down that she was carrying and walked upstairs to the bedroom. Within minutes she was walking out the door._

_"Sarena don't be like this! Hear me out." He pleaded._

_He was met with a door in his_ face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He didn't mean to upset her. It wasn't his intent at all. He kept thinking about Holloway, and then kept thinking about the day a couple years ago that changed his life forever. Of course she wouldn't understand; she didn't even know what happened to him...

They never did talk about it, when it come to going back on the road they just hung out in the back, acting like nothing was wrong. He didn't want to see that temper again. They tried not to talk about their personal problems, but the tension was super thick and everyone knew it. Reigns felt bad about the ordeal, and didn't know how to go about it other then the fact he'd wait for her to cool down. Something had to give though, and soon.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said.

"Night," was her reply.

The next morning went by without a word. She got up and did her morning workout with Alicia, came back, showered and within the hour she was ready to head to the arena. Usually her and Ambrose would do breakfast but he noticed she hasn't been eating much either. She spoke up, disturbing his thoughts.

"Are you ready?" She asked softly.

"Yea, let me take those for you." He said, referring to her luggage.

"I can do it. I don't need your help." She went to go open the door when Reigns took his big hand and slammed it closed.

He was rather irritated. "Sarena stop it. You've been acting like this the last few weeks since we had that conversation. I know you're upset, but right now, you're acting like a child."

"A CHILD!?" She blurted out. "Excuse me if my boyfriend blows me off because he thinks I'm gonna demand a fucking ring when all I asked was maybe we should live together. YOU act like I'm forcing you to do this shit, when I'm not. Let me make it easy for you. We're done. I'll take my shit, and travel with Alicia. You don't have to feel guilty anymore because lets face it, you are acting like this because you feel guilty that you don't want to take this relationship anywhere else."

"SARENA!"

With that, she took off before he could say a word. When the door closed, he took his fist and slammed it into the nearest wall. The pain he inflicted made up for how he felt at the moment. He sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his long black hair. He absolutely had no idea what to do. She was still angry at him and it seemed that nothing was going to work. After a few minutes, he got up and met the other guys to head to the arena.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry." Alicia comforted her friend, as she began to cry silently. They were dining at a local Italian resturant for lunch, and they requested somewhere private. An upside to a celebrity was managers were willing to give you the privacy you need. Alicia knew her friend needed it, and they had the whole day. She pulled Holloway into a embrace and held her as she cried.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Holloway sobbed. "He refused the idea of living together. It just makes me feel he doesn't want...me."

"Honey he's crazy for you! I don't think he meant it that way. Then you're insecure." Alicia said. "Guys are like so weird. They weird out over stuff like that. Maybe he just freaked out."

"He said he knew where that would end up and he just 'couldn't do it'" Holloway mocked his deep voice. "I didn't expect a 'oh sweetheart I'd love that' and we live happy ever after, ya ya ya. It was so hard for me to even start that, but what's the point of the relationship when its going nowhere? It's just no growing and then I just felt he blew me off, pissing me off in the process."

Alicia listened to her friend and knew all too tell how she felt. Holloway was there for her a couple years ago when she and fellow wrestler Wade Barrett were together. Their relationship went bust when she wanted to take things seriously. But he was a asshole anyway, whereas Reigns was not.

"Have you thought about maybe you two need a break?" Alicia asked. "I mean you just blew up at him and stomped off and then put on a front. Sarena, you're the realest person I know. It's not like you to front."

"You're right" she sniffed after thinking a moment. "I don't know, I mean we were happy. But with WrestleMania around the corner and pressure is on, we put things on the back burner. Trained more, etc."

The two of them finished dinner and headed back to the arena. Holloway handled everything fine that night, and true to her word roomed with Alicia. After RAW tomorrow, she was gonna go home and think things through. She had a few days off, and she planned on getting out of the house and spending time alone. Having Alicia around made her feel so much better though, because she needed the girl time, another girl's point of view on her problems with Reigns. It was also okay to indulge in snacks, manicures and movies during a breakup. Right now it was what she needed.

"You're the bestest friend, ever." Holloway smiled at her before dozing off for the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Two Months Later_

"Holloway! Drinks later?" Alicia shouted from across the locker room.

"No maam, I'm gonna turn in tonight." She responded, smiling at her. They just got done with a tag team match, but something wasn't right with her. Her tummy felt weird the last couple weeks, but she was fine otherwise. She figured she was getting sick, or her period was trying to come on. Her menstrual wasn't regular, so usually her body acted all wacked out when it was close to menustrating. What Alicia didn't know was the last couple of mornings, she had been throwing up. And now that she wasn't with Reigns anymore, she was scared.

WrestleMania was a success as was the Shield. Reigns and Holloway's hard work had paid off and the two of them were pleased with their 8 man mixed tag match. The fallout from the show had been crazy, and everyone was go, go and go since it was over. The two of them got along for the show, but after that they didn't speak. Reigns was upset over her leaving, but respected her decision. At times, Holloway wasn't sure if she made the right decision. Everyone was surprised at the breakup, and was impressed on how the two handled themselves during it. They didn't bring it into the locker room, and left it in the room where they last spoke as a couple.

Pushing the thought of him to the side, Holloway showered and got dressed followed with packing her things up to go. Leaving the ladies' locker room, she headed out towards the door, scrolling through her missed messages while the show was going on. Not paying attention, she continued to walk and let out a gasp when she walked into a wall of men.

"Texting and walking is just as dangerous as texting and driving, Holloway." Ambrose smirked at her.

"Yea Sarena Holloway, you could really get yourself hurt." Rollins followed.

"You should always look where you're going." Reigns chimed in, smiling at her.

Her heart raced at that smile, but she had to act cool. Bluffing, Holloway laughed and shook her head. "Thank for the promo-style tips, I'll be more careful." She went to walk off.

"Are you going back to the hotel?" Ambrose called after her.

"Yea, I'm turning in tonight, why?"

"Come ride with us, we'll get you there." he said.

"Yea, we can all hang out in traffic." Rollins said.

"Okay, sounds good..." she followed them out to the parking lot.

Just as Rollins said, the traffic was heavy and it was taking alot longer to get to the hotel then expected. All of them were chatting about the show as Ambrose weaved in and out of busy lanes. And of course, Holloway ended up sitting next to Reigns. She was the last to get in, and in the back of her mind she thought they were setting her up. Holloway kept herself busy responding to text messages and letting Alicia know where she was at.

"I never understood why you text so much." Reigns said to her softly.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I always have alot to say I guess. Just hate talking on the phone."

Ambrose and Rollins continued to talk amongst themselves while Reigns and Holloway sat in silence. They were out of the heavy traffic for now and were going at a steady pace. It wouldn't be long to get to the hotel. Holloway was done texting and put her phone back in her purse. For some reason, she looked over at Reigns, who was staring ahead at the road.

He looked lost in thought, his jaw set in a straight line. Her eyes looked over his facial features as she was remembering their time together. They were definitely never this quiet unless they were sleeping. She did miss the little moments, where he'd hold her as she fell asleep, the way he tuck back a strand of her hair before kissing her. She let out a deep breath, telling herself that she wanted this, to be apart. It was okay to feel like this because the breakup was still new.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She looked at him. "You're deep in thought a couple minutes ago."

"Yea, just thinking. " He looked down at her, their eyes meeting. Holloway quickly looked away, thanking God he couldn't see her blush in the darkness. Her heart ached in realization she still loved him, and that she still missed him.

Since she walked out that day, she had alot of downtime to think about things. After going on the mini vacation after WrestleMania, she realized that she did miss him, but the way things went down, he'd never take her back. She was so mean to him, even though he hurt her feelings. She took everything out on him and it wasn't fair. The way she treated him wasn't called for. Holloway cried for days after the breakup. It wasn't like her to do that, but she knew she messed things up. Maybe he'd forgive her one day.

"I miss you..." she whispered, looking away once more.

He turned to look at her, and grabbed her hand. With a gentle squeeze, he smiled at her. "I know." He whispered back. "I can tell by the way you look at me."

Holloway found herself leaning up against him, to which he wrapped his arm around her. After a few moments she realized he was still holding her hand. Blushing, she looked up at him in confusion.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Hm, I don't know. Do you want to talk about it?"

Holloway thought for a moment before responding. "I think I'm ready to...you know privately."

"I agree," he said, looking towards the other two guys.

"You two aren't doing any hanky panky back there are you?" Ambrose butted in, looking at them through the rearview mirror. The two of the giggled at the dirty secret they had in the caravan the year prior.

"Let's keep it PG. Everyone knows how lovers can miss one another and get lonely..." Rollins said.

Reigns glared at the two guys as they picked on them. Holloway just stared at all of them. She loved when she was right.

"I know ya'll set this up. It's okay. Do a better job next time and don't give yourselves away."

"Oh really?" Rollins said. "You should've heard Reigns. Everyday, he would say things about you. 'I miss her'. 'I wonder what she's up to?'" He imitated Reigns' deep voice.

"'Should I call her'?" Ambrose joined in. "'Or maybe I should call her and hang up. I wonder if she thinks of me?'" He and Rollins howled with laughter.

"Ya'll are fucking terrible" Holloway said, shaking her head. She half wondered if he really said that.

"That's okay, I'll fix the both of you." Reigns followed.

They pulled up to the hotel shortly after. After getting checked in, Holloway left a key at the desk for Alicia and headed up towards her room. Everyone had rooms on different floors so they split up at the elevators. The terrible two was waiting on one elevator, while Reigns and Holloway got on the other.

"_Love in a elevator, livin' it up when I'm goin' down_..." Rollins sang.

"Go to hell." Holloway rolled her eyes as she pressed the 4 button on the panel, closing the door.

When the elevator reached the 4th floor, Holloway went to grab her things to get out when Reigns stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She looked up at him in confusion, wondering what to do.

"Come with me."

She nodded and let the doors close. He was staying on the 5th floor, so they didn't have too much longer on the elevator. The doors finally opened after a moment of stopping, and Reigns let her lead the way. He told her the room number, so she knew where to go. They reached the room, which was towards the end. After unlocking the door, he let her go inside first. Reigns let the door close behind them, and as soon as they set their things down, they lunged at one another.

He had her against the wall, kissing her hungrily. Holloway wrapped her arms around him and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss one another, their tongues dancing along in unison. She ran her hands through his hair, ripping the band off and letting his locks flow loosely. She moaned softly as she brought his head back down, leading him to her neck. He latched his lips onto her, nipping and sucking at her flesh.

Holloway's hands ran down to his back, and she yanked his shirt, trying to take it off to no avail. He continued to suck on her neck, driving her mad as she continued to cry out. She took one of her hands and tried to take his shirt off again when he noticed, and grabbed her hands. Both breathing heavily, the two of them stared at one another for a moment before he spoke.

"Take your clothes off."

He let her down gently and she walked past him, only to stop behind him. With her back to him, she unbuttoned her blouse slowly. He come up behind her and ran his hands up and down her sides as he watched her. Holloway bit her lip, letting the blouse fall down to the floor revealing a pastel green bra and turned to face him. She kept her eyes glued to his as she fumbled with the button on her pants, freeing it and letting it fall to the floor too. He picked her up once more and the two of them kissed again as he carried her to his bed. He set her down onto the bed, and joined her once he threw his shirt off. Setting himself on top of her, she moaned in repsonse followed by wrapping her legs around him and letting her hands roam on his caramel skin.

"God, I want you so bad.." He said before kissing her once more.

She returned his kiss followed with nipping at his lips. Reigns growled at her and kissed down her body slowly. Holloway kept her fingers weaved through his hair, moaning softly with each kiss. Her body was on fire, and she wanted nothing more then for him to put it out.

"You taste so damn good sweetheart..." he groaned, reaching for her matching green panties.

"Mmm, babe...we should talk first." She hated to kill the buzz, but she knew they needed to talk like they promised to in the SUV.

He sighed before coming up to lay beside her. "You're right. You know, we were never good at controlling our primal instincts."

"No we were not. " She laughing with him.

He looked over her body, admiring the view. "I think your boobs got bigger, Holls."

Her eyes widened at his observation. She immediately thought about her early morning trips to the bathroom and all of a sudden, it reminded her of the weird feeling in her stomach. _Fuck!_ she thought to herself. _This isn't good Holloway. You're making a doctor's appointment first thing in the morning..._

Holloway thought quickly before repsonding. "Well, we haven't seen each other naked in forever."

"That sounds about right." He responded with a laugh. To Holloway's relief he blew the statement off.

She got under the covers, as she got cold quickly. Reigns followed suit, pulling her close and held her. The room got quiet for a few moments as the two thought about what to say. They had alot to say but didn't know where to start. So much had happened over the course of a few weeks, they knew the problem wouldn't go away overnight. Reigns decided he would break the silence and be honest with her about Fallon.

"Do you remember Fallon, Sarena?" He asked.

"Was she the chick you were with in FCW?" She asked.

"Yea, her." He confirmed. He thought for a moment before continuing on. "Fallon and I were engaged when I first started there. We met in college and fell madly in love. She went to all my games, and was there supporting me when I had my tryout with FCW. After a few months there, we were to get married after WrestleMania weekend. Long story short, the wedding day arrived but Fallon never did. She left me at the altar. What was worse it was with a family member; a cousin of mine. We found that out after one of her girlfriends heard from her."

Holloway looked up at him attentively and he continued on. "I was devestated Sarena. I loved that girl more then anything in the world. She was there for me thick and thin. My highs and lows of football then I was chasing this dream I had since I was a child. I never knew the reason why she left me. It caused a rift in the family for awhile, but I moved on and left it alone. When we got together, I knew that I didn't want to be in that position again. Sweetheart I love you so much. But going through that, I just didn't know how to tell you why I wasn't ready. That's why I let you go when you left. I didn't want you to feel like you were a replacement."

By the time he was finished, Holloway was crying. As if she was already feeling bad enough, she really felt like a asshole for the way she treated him. Joe was such a nice guy, and it pissed her off that he went through that. If Fallon was still around, Holloway would beat the shit out of her. She remembered that they were engaged but all she knew was that they had broken up. No one really knew why, and Reigns would never talk about it.

"I'm...sorry..." she sniffled. "Baby I'm so sorry. For everything. I should've stayed and talked to you." Holloway continued to cry.

"Hey..." He pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry for me. I'm okay. Really I am."

"But I'm not Joe." She said "I treated you like shit and I was wrong for that. I guess with my insecurities I took it as you didn't want...me. Like all of me. I took all that out on you and you don't deserve that."

Reigns continued to hold her and caress her back as she cried. He knew she didn't mean to be ugly. He now knew the both of them took it the wrong way and it just took some time to let emotions simmer down. Alicia was right; as she talked to him as well. That damn Alicia should work as a marriage counselor. He smiled at the thought.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings sweetheart." He said. "I honestly didn't mean it."

"I know..." she said softly. "I'm glad we're able to talk now. Alicia really helped me deal with it."

"Yea Alicia is something else. She talked to me too and knows how bad I feel. She thinks maybe we needed the break."

Holloway looked at him in confusement. When on Earth did she talk to him? She reminded herself to talk to Alicia during their workout in the morning. And speaking of that...her phone hasn't chimed in awhile either. Right then, Holloway knew that Alicia, Rollins, and Ambrose set the whole thing up. Of course she wanted Holloway to leave a key at the desk. Because she knew that Holloway wasn't coming up there. Ambrose offered to take her here because he knew that Reigns would want to see her and they would end up here. Rollins antagonized her because he knew that putting the two of them in a room alone together would spell out getting back together.

"Oh. My. God. Joe they all set it up!" She exclaimed, sitting up.

"Huh?"

"Ambrose. Rollins. Alicia. They set this whole thing up! Leaving the key at the desk...then Rollins and Ambrose picking on us. They knew if they got us together, it would bring us back together. Oh my God. Bastards!" She covered her face with her hands and laughed at the realization.

"I guess they were all sick of us acting like lost puppy dogs" He laughed with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning came as no surprise, as Holloway woke up feeling queasy. When the urge hit, she hopped out the bed and scrambled to the bathroom in time to vomit last night's dinner in the toilet. After a few moments, it was over and she sat back against the vanity to catch her breath. She already knew.

"What on earth is wrong with you? What time is it?" Reigns stumbled in the bathroom. He kneeled down towards her, and placed his hand on her knee.

"It's 5:30 am. And I didn't have to look at the clock." She responded.

"Okay?" Reigns was confused.

"I have a secret of my own..." She started. "The last few mornings, I have been getting up at this exact same time..."

"Throwing up?" He looked at her intently.

"Yes. I haven't told anyone, but your observation about my boobs is probably right."

"Sarena you're not making any sense..." Reigns said. "What is going on?"

"Joe, I think I'm pregnant."

His face grew white at her statement. He was shocked, and couldn't quite grasp what she was saying. "Pregnant?"

"I think I may be. I'm gonna make a appointment with the doctor." She said. "I think when I do my run with Alicia I will buy a test."

"Pregnant..." Reigns was still staring out in space, trying to figure out when Holloway would have conceived. "Damn it girl , you've been wrestling! What is wrong with you? You're NOT going in that ring until you go see him. You hear me?"

"Um, yea I pretty much figured that out while having my head in the toilet for 3 straight days now." She shot back.

Reigns closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. Smart ass Holloway was back once more. "Okay sweetheart..." He was still trying to understand what was going on. "Look, this is a bombshell, come on. Come back to bed and rest. That's the least you can do."

After her run, she ran into Wal Mart and bought a couple of pregnancy tests. She didn't tell Alicia about it, as she just wanted it to be between her and Reigns. Of course during the run, Alicia wanted to know what happened last night. Holloway told her what a real sneaky heffer she was setting her up, but right now things looked good and they would see what goes on from there.

She got back into the room, finding it empty. She knew Reigns was working out with Ambrose and Rollins. She turned on the TV flipping it to VH1 so she could listen to some music while in the shower. Stripping off her clothes, Holloway grabbed her bath stuff and headed to the bathroom.

The warm water hit her skin just right and she sighed as it cascaded down her body. This was her absolute favorite part of the day. Washing away the stress and the sweat from her run, she continued to stand there and indulge in the shower. When she started to shampoo her hair, she heard the room door open signaling Reigns' arrival back from the gym. Moments later, he walked into the bathroom, sans clothes.

"Well good morning hot stuff." She giggled as she washed the shampoo out of her hair.

"Hey to you beautiful." He stepped into the shower and kissed her.

She returned his kiss, then took the Dove soap and began to wash his body, lathering it up while staring into his eyes. He grinned at her with a evil glint in his eye, knowing that this was gonna end in a real good way. She let the soap and her hands work along the curve of his biceps and arms, down his stomach...

"Do you mind?" He asked, and she shook her head no. He carefully stepped behind her, and ran his hands through her hair, making sure it was shampoo free while the water washed the soap off him. Next he grabbed the soap and lathered her body up slowly. After he lathered her up, he let the water cleanse her skin, and using his hands to rub along her body. She moaned softly as his hands reached her breasts, caressing them softly. From there he moved down to her stomach and left them there. Taking one of his hands, he titled her chin with his finger and brought it up to his waiting lips.

The two of them kissed slowly, letting the passion take over them. His free hand roamed up and down her body, knowing his touch was driving her crazy. He broke the kiss, and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want this?" He growled, pressing her up against his now rock hard member. She moaned in response.

"God yes!" She cried out, continuing to moan at his touch.

"Hmm...Let me see..." He lowered his hand past her stomach and down towards where she was aching the most.

"Please...please...please..." she moaned, lifting her hips up to meet his wandering fingers.

Reigns slipped one finger down there, followed by another one. After caressing her, he let his fingers enter her much to her satisfaction. Holloway cried out in pleasure, rocking her hips along to his rhythm. He continued to finger her while he lowered his head down onto her neck, kissing softly.

"Take me to the bed." She demaded, jumping into his arms. He used a free hand to cut the water off and carefully got out of the shower. The two of them were dripping wet, and both gasped at the cool air hitting their soaked skin.

Reigns let her down onto the bed and settled himself on top of her. The two of them exchanged kisses as he entered her, followed with Holloway gasping at the penetration. He kissed her neck once more and began to move slowly.

Holloway wrapped her arms around him and matched her hips with his rhythm which quickly picked up. She raked her finger nails up and down his back as he continued to ride her. It had been almost 3 months, and it was gonna be quick for the both of them. She knew that she was close, and grabbed his sides intensely signaling her oncoming orgasm.

"Joe!" She screamed in pleasure, again and again letting her orgasm take over her.

He kissed her in response, groaning at the sensation. Sitting up, he had her sit up as well taking his time to ensure she was okay. Guiding her with his hands, he had her on all fours within seconds.

"Go up to the headboard and hold on. Tightly." He growled followed with a light smack on her ass.

"Like this?" She demonstrated for him, the top part of her body arched just right and her hips angled for him to take her. She looked back at him to see him stroking himself and licking his lips, letting her know that was what he wanted.

Reigns come up behind her and entered her once more. He let his hands roam her body as he thrusted, squeezing her breasts and running his hands down her sides, down her back. When Holloway went to reach for his hands each time, he smacked her bottom a little harder. Her responses was moans followed by whimpering as she was close to another climax.

Moments later, Holloway reached her second orgasm with Reigns following right after her. He growled as he came, gripping her hips in response to the intense lovemaking they just had. He brought her up to him while he silenced her moans with a kiss. Both of them breathless, they sat in place for a moment while they calmed down.

"I need to get ready..and take that test..." she said. He kissed her again and let her do just that.

A hour passed and Holloway still hadn't got around to doing the test. She downed a bottle of Gatorade to hurry up the process to try to take the test before leaving the hotel. Her flight left at noon, and it was going on 10 a.m. While she was packing, Reigns booked a later flight since her flight was full already. They were supposed to meet the set up group there, and that bought them time to find out if parenting was in their future.

"Holls, just try to go, we need to get to the airport." He said.

"Okay, just load everything up in the car while I do that."

It seemed like the longest process ever. Holloway was glad she listened to Reigns, and was able to take the test. She had to wait about 2 minutes for the result, and it was the longest 2 minutes of her life. When she took it, she decided she would wait for Reigns to come back so they could find out together. Pacing around back and forth, she was anxiously waiting for both his return and the result. Grabbing her phone, she dialed him.

"Are you lost? Hurry up." Was all she said before hanging up.

Reigns finally come back in, and now Holloway was nervous. The two of them embraced and held each other for a moment, taking it in. Looking up at him, she could tell he was nervous too. She looked towards the bathroom, then back at him and took a deep breath.

He kissed her, continuing to hold her. "No matter what Holls, I'm here."

"Okay..." She let him go reluctantly and stepped into the bathroom. She closed the door and walked over to the sink, looking at the test for a moment before her reaction set in. Gathering herself, she walked back out to a awaiting Reigns and immediately kissed him.

"Holls?" He asked, noticing she was crying. She went to hug him and continued to cry. With that, she handed him the test.

It read positive.


End file.
